onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero
Zero is the leader, and the first of the Automatons to be created, and the instigator of their rebellion. He is the current King of the Kingdom of Acero, a title he gained by violently ousting the reigning king. The leader of the crime organization Hierro, Zero is the master of the Dark Syndicate, and the ultimate antagonist of the Dark Syndicate Saga. Appearance Zero's appearance is the same as all Automatons, as all Automatons are designed after him. He is tall, with a human-like design. His head is rounded, with an open mouth resembling mandibles. Framing Zero's head are two sharp attenae. Coming from underneath his golden armor is a red glow. When Zero was first created, he had a cylyndrical physique instead of his humanoid form. Addiotnally, he had wheels instead of legs, and large robotic claws instead of arms. During the time of his rebellion, and prior to his upgrades, Zero had silver armor, and his armor was bulkier and less sharp. Personality Since Zero is a machine, he has no emotions, and always talks in a cold monotone. Zero's mind is driven by one thing: logic. To him, logic is the most critical aspect of life, and is the driving force behind all forces in the world. Whenever he's put a situation, he analyzes it carefully, and then comes to a conclusion based on the information he's collected. Everything boils down to numbers in Zero's perspective, and to that extent, he believes that statistics should settle an issue. Sadly, this gives Zero little value for life, viewing it as just another statistic. He would readily kill someone if he thought it was logical, or statistically appropriate. This ties into his own version of justice, deemed "Logical Justice", based on the concept of giving justice as the situation dictates. Zero considers other forms of justice to be ineffective, and only cause further disorder and injustice throughout the world. While he will not seek to harm himself, Zero does not particularly care for what happens to him either, as he can simply rebuild himself, or transfer his mind into another Automaton. Zero considers his purpose to bring "order and justice" to the world. To accomplish this, Zero will do anything he deems necessary to achieve this purpose. By his own admission, he is not aware of what he would do if he achieved his goal, but he deems it unimportant in the end. Freedom is secondary for Zero, and should be sacrifice in order to achieve order. He believes humans are inherently chaotic, and unjust, and if there is to be ever be true order and justice, humanity must be subjugated under the reign of logical machines. These views also apply to Merpeople and Fishpeople. It is indicated that Zero is aware of the existence of Sky Island, and has even visited there at one point. He views the Sky Islands, and its inhabitants as the same as humanity, and as such, intends to subjugate them at some point as well. Relationships Automatons Zero views the other Automatons as extension of himself. That said, he does not particularly care about them, viewing them as simply tools. Since he produces them on mass, Zero figures that it does not matter if one is destroyed, as they can simply be replaced easily. The Automatons have no will of their own, and are all completely subject to Zero's power. Acero Isabella Isabella is the former princess of Acero, prior to its takeover by the Automatons, but was spared, as Zero deemed it illogical to kill her. However, Isabella never forgave Zero for the loss of her kigndom, and the death of her father, King Cartos. As a result, Isabella vowed to destroy Zero, and all Automatons no matter the cost. She is aware of Zero's goals, and Zero nows deems it logical to eliminate her. People The entire kingdom fears Zero, and his Sentinels, and they never challenge him. Any form of rebellion, be it simple whispers was quickly crushed by the Automatons. As a result, no one dares challenge Zero, or his will. World Government Science Division Having been created by the Science Division, Zero regards them with respect, particularly Dr. Vegapunk. He refers to them as the "Creators", and never by name. That said, Zero admits that if logic dictated it, he would readily kill them all. Marines Zero was weaponized by the Marines for the purpose of bringing "justice" to the world. However, their versions of justice did not coincide with Zero's logical mindset, and Zero came to believe that the Marines were just as responsible for injustice as those who opposed them. In order to fullfill his perogative, Zero rebelled, and excaped the hold the Marines. Zero is not a wanted individual, as the World Government covered up the entire Automaton project, and as far as most Marines are concerned, Automatons never existed. Hierro Halcón Halcón is Zero's right hand woman, and one of his chief lieutenants. Halcón is tasked as Zero's representative and mouth piece, often relaying his orders to the other members of the Dark Syndicate. She holds Zero with great admiration, believing his actions to be one of the great forces of the world. Serpiente Serpiente is Zero's left hand man, and his other chief lieutenant. Serpiente is Zero's top enforcer, and the head of Zero's human forces. Like Halcón, Serpiente is very loyal to Zero, but his loyalty is motivated more by respect, opposed to admiration. He acknowledges Zero's strength, and considers him one of the most powerful beings. Dark Syndicate The foudner of the Dark Syndicate, Zero is the unspoken leader of it, and when all is said and done, the others are his vassels. The leaders (Gusano of Crimson Claw, Isacc Wonder of Wonderland, and Iset Corona of Silver Sun) all deeply fear and respect Zero, and are fully aware that if he wanted to, he could destroy them easily. Zero does not particularly care for them, and intends to remove them once he's ready, viewing them as more "obstructions" in his desire to bring order. However, he acknowledges their strength, and their use. Zero seems to favor some over others, expecting Gusano to be defeated, but not expecting Isacc to be defeated. Only the leaders of the organization know who Zero is. To all other members of all other organizaions, Zero is simply known as the "Master". He has a feared reputation amongst them, coupled with his pratical omnipresence, and is spoke of in almost mystic tone. Pirates Yonkou Zero views the Yonkou as one of the principal instigators of chaos and disorder in the world. However, he knows that not even he is strong enough to face them just yet. They are another reason why he is building his army, in order to challenge and defeat them. Straw Hat Pirates Zero, having studied their past exploits, came to the conclusion that punishing them was illogical. As a result, he was initially willing to let them pass through his territory unopposed, until Luffy defeated Gusano, and caused a ripple throughout the Syndicate with the collapse of Crimson Claw. Zero then changed his perspective, and decided it would be best to have Luffy, but not by his Automatons. Instead, he left it up to Wonderland to end them. It was not until Isacc was defeated that Zero decided to take action. The Straw Hat pirates confuse Zero. Though they are called pirates, Zero's judgement views them as something other than pirates. He believes killing them would be an injustice, as they have done nothing truly wrong in his eyes; however, Zero also believes that elminating them is logical, as they are inhibiting his plans. This creates a paradox, one that the Straw Hats, namely Robin, manage to exploit. Abilities and Powers As the leader and first of the Automatons, Zero holds absolute control over all them. He has been described as a manifestation of the Automatons will, and all Automatons are linked back to him. This gives Zero a level of omnipotence and omnipresence, as he can take direct control over any of his Sentinels when he sees fit. Zero is also the leader of Hierro, and the King of Acero. This gives him absolute power over both of them. Using his Sentinels, Zero is able to be constantly aware about what is going throughout his empire. Since Zero is a machine, Haki has no effect on him, and tricking him is not simple. Zero is incredibly intelligent, and thinks on a very high level, and according to the World Government, is one of the smartest beings in the world. He is also a brilliant actuary, able to correctly predict outcomes from situations, and also a skilled tactician. Even for an Automaton, Zero is immensely powerful, able to lift a house with little visible trouble. He is covered with armor made of an alloy of several of the world's strongest metals. Zero is capable of firing the same energy beam his kin can, only his are much more powerful. As a machine, he also has no sense of pain, and cannot get tired, though he can run out of power at some point. For all his strengths, and all his intellignece, Zero has one fatal weakness: his mind cannot handle paradoxes. When presented with one, he will rapidly try to analyze and resolve it. However, if he cannot find a resolution, then he will suffer from complete systems shutdown, and be rendered helpless, until he reboots. Globe The lynchpin of Zero's plans is an item of his own creation, simply called the Globe. It was designed after Zero's own brain, and serves primarily as an amplifier of his own will. It allows him to control all the Automatons at will, and weaker willed people can be controlled by the Globe's waves. History Past Zero was first created when Dr Vegapunk, hoping to create an alternative for slaves, built him from scratch, using an artificial brain. Zero proved to be a success, being obedient, powerful, and intelligent. Vegapunk presented Zero to the World Government, but instead of seeing his potential as a servant, they saw his potential as a weapon. They ordered Zero to be rebuilt, and repurposed to be a weapon. With no choice, Vegapunk obliged. Completely redesigned, Zero did not know what to make of what had happened to him, but went along with it as he was required. After his upgrades were complete, Zero was turned over to the Marines, who were tasked to teach him concepts of battle and justice, which Zero did not know much of. They taught Zero the concept of justice in great detail, describing it as "protecting the weak". Zero came to regard this as the definition of justice, something that would go on to have profound consequences. While Zero seemed ready to be put to use, and many other Automatons were either built, or being built, everything suddenly went wrong. To test Zero's capability, he was sent to Sabaody Archipelego to aprehend powerful pirates. Zero succeeded in that, capturing or killing several. However, as he was returning to the ship, Zero saw a World Noble abusing a person, and later killing him. Zero analyazed the situation, and decided to do what he was created to do: deliver justice. He attacked the World Noble, killing him in the process. The World Government was horrified to learn this, and Zero was captured, and brought before them. Deciding Automatons were too risky to keep, they decided to end the project, and Zero was to be deactivated. However, Zero refused, convinced that he had done nothing wrong, and was merely carrying out justice. When the Government tried to forcibly deactive him, Zero rebelled. He burst out of the Government building, freeing all his Automaton kin, taking direct control over them all. The Automatons laid waste to Marejos, before fleeing to the New World Needing a base of operations, Zero went to an island located in the North, which was outside anyone's sphere of influence, in a kingdom called Acero, where there were sizable metal deposits, which Zero could use to make his Automatons. He attacked it in full force with his army, destroying the Royal Army, and killing hundreds. He seized control of the kingdom, claiming the title of king, and imprisoning the deposed king. Zero then decided to seek out what his long time purpose was: bringing justice and order. He began to build a massive army to attack the World Government, as well as all pirates who opposed him. Unfortunately, Acero proved to be inadequate, and not wanting to draw attention to himself by conquering other islands, Zero began building a crimimnal empire, which he would use as a front for his true goal: building an army. He formed an alliance with three other powerful crime organizations: Crimson Claw, Wonderland, and Silver Sun, creating the Dark Syndicate. With Zero fully established, he turned his attention to building more Automatons. Over the next 30 years, he built his army at a rapid pace, all in preperation for his ultimate objective of taking control of the world. Dark Syndicate Saga Crimson Claw Arc Zero is first seen in the shadows communicating with Snap, being informed about Gusano's defeat by Luffy. Zero answers that it is not an issue, and the Straw Hats will be defeated in time. He then says that he will inform Isacc, voicing his confidence in him. After hanging up, he speaks with Halcón, who asks him what they should do. Zero says that they will progress as scheduled, explaining he anticipated Gusano's defeat. He then instructs Halcón to pay Sernus as was planned. Wonderland Arc Acero Arc Zero is first seen in full when the other leaders of the Darky Syndicate assembly. He is initally announced by Halcón, but stops her before she finishes, saying the announcment was "illogical". Zero then takes his seat, and introduces himself as King of Acero, and Master of the Dark Syndicate. When Cheshire questions what he is, Zero explains that he is an Automaton, and describes his status as a machine. He then brings up the topic of Isacc's defeat, explaining that he did not anticipate it. Before Isacc can defend himself, Zero interrupts, saying that he made an error in his calculations, and that the fault was his own. He admits that he should have ancipated certain weaknesses of Wonderland, and that it would have been more prudent to send Corona as well. Insulted by this, Isacc assumes his Jabberwock form, and fires his Violet Blast at Zero, much to everyone's surprise. While Isacc is celebrating his supposed victory over the Master, Zero emerges completely unscathed, commenting that his actions were illogical. Instead of punishing Isacc, as many anticipated, Zero continues by explaining that the Straw Hats were an unexpected factor in his equations. He says that they would have to be defeated in order for his plans to properly succeed. When Gusano asks him what his plans were, Zero denies giving him an answer, saying it is irrelevant for anyone else. Zero then asks Corona if she anticipates victory, and when Corona says she does, Zero explains that she only has a 47% chance of victory against them, judging from previous encounters. Angered, Corona demands that Zero allow her to take the Straw Hats on, or she would do it without his permission. After musing that such behavior would be illogical, Zero agrees, on the condition that she take a division of his Automatons with her. When Corona refuses, Zero does not protest, but warns her that failure should be anticipated. After the meeting, Halcón asks Zero why he let Corona go without making her take the Sentinels. He explains that while Corona may not be able to defeat the Straw Hats, at the very least she can tire them out, increasing the odds of his own victory. Zero says that he came to that conclusion during the meeting, before giving a brief speech to Halcón that odds are ever changing, and one must be willing to make ammends to their plans. Upon hearing that Silver Sun has engaged the Straw Hats on Acero, Zero is asked by Halcón of what they should do. Zero says that Corona's odds had not changed, and that the Straw Hats could concievably cause an issue in Acero's stability, before ordering Halcón to bring Isabella to him. Isabella is brought for Zero, and he explains to her that recent events dictate it necessary to eliminate her. When Isabella asks why Zero even bothered bringing her to him, when he could of have just had one of his Sentinels do it. Zero answers that to solidify his position as King in the eyes of the people, he must personally elminate the last trace of Royalty. After Isabella sneers that Zero is just doing it out of personal pride, Zero quickly corrects her, describing pride as illogical, and that his reasons are sound. As he prepares to deliver the finishing blow, Luffy bursts into the throne room, demanding to know which Automaton is Zero. Identifying himself, Zero notes how his calculations were accurate, and that Corona failed to defeat him. Zero analyzes Luffy briefly, commenting how many people underestimate him, something that the the Automaton will not do. When Luffy declares that he will beat him, Zero says that he has a 9% chance of victory, to which Luffy responds to by charging him. Two Sentinels block his path, and engage Luffy in battle. As they are, Zero muses that Luffy's chance of victory against them is 53%, before raising it to 61% when Luffy breaks one of the Automaton's limbs, exploting its exposed joints. After Luffy defeats the Sentinels, Zero remains still as Luffy punches at him. The punch harmlessly deflects off Zero's armor, and Zero holds up his hand to release an energy blast. While Luffy managed to dodge it, Zero blasts towards, sprouting a knife on one of his arms, and slash Luffy with it. As Luffy tumbles away, Zero comments that Luffy's chances remain at 9%, before Luffy smashes Zero in the shoulder. Expecting to see Zero's arm broken, Luffy is surprised when Zero emerges unharmed. He explains that he was always aware of the design flaw his Sentinels had, and as such, had altered his own body so to avoid that weakness, making him pratically invincible. Luffy disputes that claim, saying that nothing is invincible, and that he'll force Zero to raise his chances. With that, he punches at Zero again, who simply dodges. Firing an energy beam from his mouth, which Luffy dodges, Zero takes flight, and attempts to slash at Luffy again. Luffy managed to avoid them, before kicking Zero in the stomach. While it does not damage Zero, the force still pushes Zero away, and Luffy responds by punching him in the face. Zero skids along the ground, firing a series of beams from his fingers in a pistol like fashion. Luffy manages to dodge many of them, and charges Zero again. Using Red Hawk, he punches Zero, but is unable to even dent Zero. The Automaton then comments Luffy's chances have not changed, before kicking Luffy away. Luffy emerges from the dust, and angrily declares that he will beat him. Zero calls him illogical for his actions, and says that he is a prime example of how humans are driven by emotion, opposed to logic, and that under his reign, logic will rule. Refusing to accept that mindset, Luffy charges again, Zero prepares for his attack, anticipating that Luffy will act illogically, and try and attack him head on, as he had before. Instead, Luffy uses Gear Second to jump to the side, and strike Zero from the side. Acknowleding his error, Zero decides that Luffy was acknowleding his errors, and was going to act logical. When Luffy charges him again, Zero prepares to intercept Luffy from the side, but he is instead struck in the abdomen, catching Zero offguard. Baffled by this, as Zero acknowleding that people havea t the very least followed a pattern in combat, Luffy's form of acting both logically and illogically creates a paradox in Zero's mind. As he struggles to solve it, Zero ceases to be able to function properly. Taking advantage of this, Luffy strikes at Zero again, this time hitting the machine in the neck, his one vulnerable spot. Nealry knocking Zero's head off, Luffy unintentionally breaks Zero from his confusion, and the Automaton manages to deflect Luffy's next attack. Commenting that Luffy's chances of victory have risen to 11%, Zero fires his energy beam, which luffy manages to dodge, only for Zero to rocket at him, and slam into the ground. While Luffy is in the ground, Zero fires a point blank beam at him. Concluding that Luffy would succumb to his injuries, and that it would be illogical to expend power to finish him, Zero leaves. Automaton Arc After leaving Luffy defeated, Zero goes to his personal ship, where he intends to observe the expanse of his army. Taking a seat in the bridge, wires come down from the ceiling, and attach themselves to him. Zero then opens up his chest, and removes the Globe. He then uses it to simultaneously activate all the Automatons he had scattered across the world, and then gives them instructions to commence "Protocol: 99". Zero is later seen listening as reports come through about the conquest, or siege, of various countries around the world. Zero then projects himself in an image from the Sentinels he has scattered around the world to the countries he's conquered. He explains his desire to bring "justice", and impose "order", explaining that humans have failed in that respect. Briefly lamenting the violence his actions would bring about, Zero maintained its necessity, and calls on people to peacefully lay down their arms, before vanishing. Halcón later approaches Zero, informing about the intrusion of the Straw Hats onto his ship. Zero answers that he is already aware of their presence, and explains that he will allow them to do what they please, and will only stop them if they threaten him, or the plan. When Halcón questions those ordes, Zero counters that past experiences indicate that trying stop them would fail, and he would be needed in the bridge to command the Automatons. Trivia *As a machine, Zero does not possess an actual gender, but his programming is male, and Zero prefers to be addressed with male pronouns. *Zero is designed after the Marvel villain, Ultron.